


Pendulum

by SongOfGreyLemons



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Study, Free-Form Poetry, Gen, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfGreyLemons/pseuds/SongOfGreyLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even perpetual motion must come to a halt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulum

She could easily determine  
How a pendulum works,  
With her formulas,  
Science,  
And maths,  
But she prefers to wonder.

When she laughs,   
She sees microscopic mice  
Turning little gears,  
Like clockwork acrobats.  
{Tick, tock, tick, tock}

She hears canary wings,  
Beating on dusty glass,  
Laughing at inertia.  
{Tick, tock, tick}

She feels the rain turn red,  
Until the numerals are coated,  
Staining the fourth dimension.  
{Tick, tock}

A knife glints,  
And the mechanical mice stop running,  
A pendulum stops swinging,  
And a blood-stained canary  
Ceases to sing.  
{Tick}


End file.
